


Because I Love You

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Teresa Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotic Shepard, F/M, Garrus soothes some of Shepard's doubts, Gen, Mild Language, One Shot, Relationship Discussions, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shepard and Garrus have a small discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard Specifics:
> 
> Teresa Shepard - Colonist - War Hero - Soldier (ME1) turned Biotic (ME2)

She’s leaning against the wall console of the Normandy’s gun room with her eyes glued to the data pad in her hands, keeping Garrus company as he runs his calibrations for the new gun in the ship’s systems. Privately she’s hoping that she can somehow convince him to take a break with her.

"So you're a Biotic now?"

"Yeah, not really my choice. Does it bother you?"

She doesn't have to look up from the data pad she's reading to know that he's looking at her. She knows well enough the serious weight of his gaze from the old days on the first Normandy.

"No. Should it bother me?"

She snorts softly and brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"No, I'm actually stupidly grateful that it doesn't bother you. I mean it bothered Kaidan and I had barely even used my Biotic abilities at Horizon. Seemed to reinforce his idea that I'm not actually me and instead some kind of Cerberus robot disguised as Commander Shepard with Biotic abilities."

Garrus snorts in return and without looking up she guesses that he’s shaking his head.

"Well to be frank. That's Kaidan's loss if he can't see past his own issues - whatever they maybe - and see that you are not a Cerberus robot in disguise."

"So what was it that kept you from taking my barrier down completely and putting a bullet in me on Omega? What made you see me as… well _me_? And not as some Cerberus robot?"

This time she looks at him and meets his gaze. She sees the depth of his feelings for her and how serious he is. He moves to kneel down on one knee in front of her and takes one of her hands into his. Her breath catches in her throat and she wonders if he even knows what that position means in human culture.

"Three reasons, Shepard. One, because I love you. Two, I watched your movements before the bridge and saw how you worked to keep your team safe as bullets flew around you."

She smiles slightly.

"And what would three be?"

"Three would be; I've followed you into battle and well into hell against Saren. Hell I'm even following you into the abyss against the Collectors. I think that I had better damn well know the posture and walking stance of the dearest friend and woman I currently love."

Chuckling softly she moves to kneel down in front of him and squeezes his wrist gently as she kisses the uninjured side of his safe.

“I love you too, Garrus.”


End file.
